Starts with Goodbye
by allienicole16
Summary: Takes place after season 8. Everything has to start with goodbye. J/H


**Authors Note: Okay first of all i'm going to tell you that this story is not entirely what you will expect. It's sad and happy all wrapped into one little package and already is it in my opinion on of my best pieces. I have to tell you that when it comes to the singer at the bar PLEASE listen to this song. It's called Starts with Goodbye by carrie underwood. PLEASE listen to it. It'll add to the depth of the angst and saddness. Just please do it for me. As i said this is i think my best piece but i do want your opinons. So please review. Thanks! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**

* * *

Starts With Goodbye:**

The phone fell from her fingers as her arm gave out under its weight. She stared straight ahead as the dial tone echoed through the room. She'd done what she thought she could never possibly do. She'd finally ended things with him for good. This time she meant it too. She remembered his face when she'd left Fez for him all those months ago. She remembered his excitement as she walked across that old musty basement and back into his strong arms. She remembered how he'd buried his face in her hair and thanked her for this one last chance to make everything right. She remembered how he'd kept his promise…first with a house then with a ring. She looked down at her left hand and saw the lines where the ring once sat on her petite finger. It had been there for so long she felt naked now without it. But it was time to move on. She picked up the phone off the ground and put it back on the receiver. She looked around at her new apartment and smiled to herself. This was the start of something great and she was determined to make it through.

* * *

He let the phone fall to the ground as did the rest of his body. He couldn't believe that she was really gone. He'd done everything he was supposed to do. He'd gotten the house and the ring. He'd made sure that she had the best of everything and it still hadn't been enough. None of it had been enough to keep her. He remembered the day that she walked back into his arms after walking away from Fez. It was the one thing he could never ask her to do and she'd done it anyway. He remembered the smell of her hair and the feeling of contentment he'd felt when she'd been back in his arms. She was his home and he had loved her so much. He looked around the house at the things that she'd put up in it to make this place more of a home for them. He remembered how excited she'd been when he bought the house. He remembered the night they'd made their bedroom theirs in every way possible and a tear fell from his eyes. She had been so happy. He couldn't figure out what had gone so wrong. What had he done to make her so miserable in these months that he'd had her back in his arms…his bed…his heart? He picked himself up and sat on the couch as he tried to recover from the blow to his very soul.

* * *

She changed who she was so that she could move on. She cut her hair into a short bob cut and started dressing a little more risky. She'd thrown herself into her new life and made friends easier than ever before. She very rarely talked about herself. Instead she listened to those around her and found that just listening had its perks. She learned more about her new friends and it helped when it came to bonding with the group. Eventually she found a career that made her life so much happier and she threw herself into it. She became the best designer in Boston and everyone around her made her life that much more important. She never thought about what she'd thrown away. It didn't pay to dwell on the past and when people asked she only told them that the past is the past and it's time to move past it. They always took this answer and never questioned it and over time her past became just that. She dated often, but never the way that she use to. She couldn't throw herself into love like she could in the past. It didn't pay off in the end and when it came time to say those words she couldn't. Men would walk in and out of her life more than she liked but over time she learned not to care. There just wasn't someone out there that she wanted to give her soul to. She feared that it was already owned.

* * *

He threw himself into making his life better. He changed how he approached the business and eventually opened more stores around the region before branching out to other states. His friends and family grew to be even more proud of him than before and over time his success became the talk of the town. His biological father praised him and tried to help as much as he could. He never would have accepted the help in the past but now he took it in stride. He asked for help when it was needed and gave it when it was asked of him. He dumped the glasses two nights after the phone call that changed his life and dropped the habits that made him shortly after that. His friends said the change was for the best and in the end he couldn't agree with them more. His life became much more pleasant and he eventually grew to smile more than ever before. He watched his best friend, Eric start a family with his wife, Donna and smiled when his other best friend, Kelso finally married his daughter's mother. He was there the day Fez came out to the group and was the first to support him in this tough life decision. He even introduced Fez to his life partner, Jacob. He tried to date but none of the girls could hold a candle to her. She owned his heart and his soul and deep down he knew that no one would ever come close to that.

* * *

Time continued to move on and their lives got better and better without each other until finally they both believed that the phone call was for the best. However fate decided to play with them one last time and one night just outside of Boston in a small little bar they were once again face to face. She grabbed her drink and turned around only to be met with a familiar face that she hadn't seen in years.

"Steven," she said as he smiled at her.

"Jackie," He stared at her as she stared at him.

He wasn't who she remembered and she wasn't who he remembered either.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as he laughed.

"I'm opening up a new store and I heard about the singer here."

"Oh…a store?"

"I own my own chain of record stores now."

"That's awesome." She said as he thanked her.

"I saw the decorating shop in town."

"Oh, yeah I've had that for a while now."

"I'm proud of you." He said as she smiled softly at him.

"Thank you."

They politely excused themselves as the singer took the stage. She thanked the audience as she pulled out her guitar. He took his seat and noticed that she was sitting near the stage. He looked back up as the singer started singing.

_**I was sitting on my doorstep,  
I hung up the phone and it fell out of my hand,  
But I knew I had to do it,  
And he wouldn't understand,  
So hard to see myself without him,  
I felt a piece of my heart break,  
But when you're standing at a crossroad,  
There's a choice you gotta make.**_

_**I guess it's gonna have to hurt,  
I guess I'm gonna have to cry,  
And let go of some things I've loved,  
To get to the other side,  
I guess it's gonna break me down,  
Like falling when you try to fly,  
It's sad, but sometimes moving on with the rest of your life,  
Starts with goodbye.**_

_**I know there's a blue horizon,  
Somewhere up ahead, just waiting for me,  
Getting there means leaving things behind,  
Sometimes life's so bitter sweet.**_

_**I guess it's gonna have to hurt,  
I guess I'm gonna have to cry,  
And let go of some things I've loved,  
To get to the other side,  
I guess it's gonna break me down,  
Like falling when you try to fly,  
It's sad, but sometimes moving on with the rest of your life,  
Starts with goodbye.**_

_**Time heals,  
The wounds that you feel,  
Somehow, right now...**_

_**I guess it's gonna have to hurt,  
I guess I'm gonna have to cry,  
And let go of some things I've loved,  
To get to the other side,  
I guess it's gonna break me down,  
Like falling when you try to fly,  
It's sad, but sometimes moving on with the rest of your life,  
Starts with goodbye,  
I guess I'm gonna have to cry,  
And let go of some things I've loved,  
To get to the other side,  
Starts with goodbye,  
Like falling when you try to fly,  
It's sad, but sometimes moving on with the rest of your life,  
Starts with goodbye,  
Na na na na na na na.**_

They shared a look as the song hit home for both of them. She stood and made her way to him and together they walked out of the club. Once they were outside he pulled her back into his arms and she held on for dear life. He buried his face in her hair and she buried her face in his shirt. They pulled back and he stared down at her.

"I was never mad at you for doing it."

"I had to…you wouldn't have understood why but I had to."

"I get it. Jacks I get it better than anyone."

"I did love you. I wanted to marry you. I was there in that perfect dress and I couldn't do it." She said as he wiped the tears from her eyes.

"It's fine…I mean look at you. I've never seen you so happy before in my entire life."

"I've never seen you so…god Steven you look incredible." She whispered as he smiled down at her.

"Making that call was the best thing you ever did…for both us." He said as she leaned up and kissed him gently.

"I have always loved you." She whispered as he rested his forehead against hers.

"I never stopped loving you." He said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist.

The rest of the night flew by for them as they got to know each other once more. Stories were told and secrets were revealed that in the end made that phone call great. When the night was through they knew what they wanted and they went for it.

* * *

"When all was said and done everyone blames it on fate. It was fate that Sam walked into his life at the exact moment that he knew what he wanted. It was fate that Fez and Jackie couldn't make it work. It was fate that Jackie ran away from the church. It was fate that Hyde was home to answer the phone that day. And it was fate that they both wanted to hear that singer that night. Fate was what led them from goodbye to goodbye before they were finally able to achieve a happy ending. That is what I will always remember about my parents. Their life wasn't easy but it was great…and because of them I believe in fate." Sabrina Hyde walked down from the podium and over to her husband as the priest went on about how Steven and Jackie Hyde were now in the arms of the lord and how they had finally come home. But everyone in the church knew that the night they found each other at that bar was the night they had both really come home.

* * *

**A/N: Is that what you expected? I didnt think so. But i hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you thought. **


End file.
